SongFic Gracias a ti
by Viux-hyukyu
Summary: Sasuke le hace una carta de agradecimiento a su esposa para la fiesta de Aniversario que hicieron sus amigos para ellos. Y recuerda un suceso en donde los unió mas.


**WY Records**

**Eres Mi Sol De Cada Día**

**Eres Una Mujer Ejemplar**

**Verdaderamente Eres Una Luchadora**

**Has Sabido Luchar Conmigo**

**Defenderme, Enamorarme, Respetarme**

**Gracias Por Estar Aquí...**

**Señoras y Señores, Enrique Iglesias**

Reconozco que eres mi todo mi Sol de cada día, también mi Luna de cada Noche en las cuales ya no tengo pesadillas ya que estas a mi lado y me brindas tanta paz que siempre he deseado y solo lo logre estando a tu lado.

No soy el único en que piensa en que eres la Mujer deseada por cualquier hombre pero no la tendrán porque ella es mía, si solo mía y de nadie más; si soy posesivo ¿y qué? Cualquier hombre que la tuviera lo sería de igual manera que yo ya que ella es hermosa como ninguna, su cabello largo hasta la cintura, cortado en capas negro con destellos azules con un flequillo al frente viendo así su inocencia y un toque infantil a su perfecto rostro y esto mismo resaltando sus grandes Lunas (sus ojos),nariz pequeña respingada, y sus perfectos labios curveados rosados que siempre deseo saborearlos hacerlos míos; tu piel nívea y cuerpo escultural por los ejercicios que realiza para mantenerse y sus piernas largas hermosas bien torneadas y sus pechos grandes, redondos, son una exquisitez.

Bueno no solo quiero hablarles de como es mi Adorada Esposa si Mi Esposa Uchiha Hinata que por cierto hoy es nuestro aniversario de 2 años y tengo que hacer un discurso un uno donde le agradezca todo lo que me ha ofrecido durante tanto tiempo. Ella una Mujer Ejemplar, una Mejer realmente luchadora, salió sola adelante después de que su padre la corrió de la mansión Hyuuga ya que ella tenía otros sueños y metas su padre quería que fuese una empresaria pero... Ella quería ser educadora le encantan los niños al contrario de mí que no los soporto mucho. Su padre se negó rotundamente ella quería hacerlo y a espaldas de su padre estudio lo que quería, pero cuando la descubrió la desterró de su era hogar y pues continuo sola logrando así su propósito trabajo de camarera para pagar sus estudios yo la conocí en el restaurante donde trabajaba "Ichiraku Ramen" el restaurante favorito de Naruto mi mejor amigo. La empecé a tratar mejor, cuando la vi me gusto sabia que no era igual que todas las fans locas que tenía en la escuela y lo mas sorprendente era que estaba en la misma escuela. Pasó el tiempo y me decidí hacerte mi novia, tenia problemas con mi padre porque no aceptaban que anduviera contigo pero a ti no te importo seguiste estando a mi lado, me has defendido tu eres una chicha tímida pero; cuando te lo propones eres la Mujer mas valiente que alguien puede haber conocido en la faz de la tierra, yo soy muy frio y distante pero tu me diste una calidez como nadie, yo no se que trucos utilizaste para que me enamorara como un estúpido de ti y me respetaras tanto como lo haces a pesar que fuimos novios siempre agregabas Sasuke-san al final de decir mi nombre. Por eso hoy vengo ahora a decirte en este momento de los 2 años de aniversario que cumplimos como feliz Pareja a darte _**"Gracias a Ti".**_

Pero, ahora estoy recordando un suceso desagradable que pasamos cuando iniciamos nuestra relación eso si no lo podre olvidar.

**Sentí Frio Pero Me Abrigaste**

**He Caído y Tu Me Levantaste**

**Una Mujer Con Determinación (Gracias)**

**A Mi Vida Le Dio Dirección (W, Yandel)**

_Dos años antes_

Estaba fuera de tu casa en un árbol sentado en frio suelo esperando a que me vieras. Sentía tanto frío, había una tormenta pero no me iba a ir hasta que me veas y me tengas que escucharas; y eso es porque viste algo que realmente te daño, lo se por que te conozco nada mas de acordarme me dan nauseas. Fue nuestra primera pelea en Noviembre, estaba helando se pronosticaba tormenta muy extraño considerando la fecha nos peleamos por la estúpida de Sakura que se me hecho encima y me besó; cuando la quite vi que tú lo habías visto y saliste corriendo del lugar. Yo iba a salir tras de ti en cuanto te vi pero la pelos de chicle se me atravesó.

_Flash Back_

-No te vallas - me decía mientras se atravesaba para que yo no saliera tras de mi hime.

-Quítate Sakura estorbas - le dije frío y serio ya que me estaba enojando y no quería lastimarla porque es mujer solo por eso.

-¿Por qué ella Sasuke? - me decía con su cara de "sufrimiento" - no ves que yo te amo-con lágrimas en los ojos-haría cualquier cosa por ti-se acerca a mí y se arrodilla "_que patética" _me digo en mis adentros - quédate conmigo onegai.

-Eres tan patética - le digo lo mas frío posible ella levanta la mirada hacia mi - no tienes dignidad ja! me das lastima - con una media sonrisa que heló a Sakura desde el suelo y con mas lágrimas de sus ojos - pero… responderé a tu pregunta y es muy sencilla que hasta tú la comprenderás-ellas puso atención a cada palabra que yo decía - porque yo la elegí a ella y es mía, porque no pienso dársela a nadie; eso es todo - ella solo abrió los ojos abruptamente-ahora con tu permiso tengo que arreglar el problema que tú ocasionaste - me fui de ahí inmediatamente a tu departamento.

-¡SASUKE!!!!!!! - solo eso escuché al dar vuelta a la esquina.

Corría muy aprisa, necesitaba alcanzarla; pero, sabia a donde había ido en el único lugar donde se sentía segura ya que ahí esta su protector. Nada más y nada menos que la Casa del Hyuuga nada mas ni nada menos que de Neji Hyuuga la que le dejo su padre cuando murió.

Llegue a la puerta de su casa, agitado de tanto correr, no podía creer que mi Hime pudiera correr mas rápido que yo, bueno me detuvieron para que no la alcanzaran le dieron ventaja. Toque el timbre de la casa, estaba helando se pronosticaba tormenta ese día de mi boca salía humo; estaba esperando a que abriera ella, pero, tal fue mi desilusión cuando abrió su queridísimo primo sobre protector.

-Uchiha - indiferente.

-Hyuuga-del mismo modo le conteste - Quiero hablar con Hinata- en vez de ser una petición era una orden.

-A mi no me vengas a dar ordenes-su voz sonó fría pero de igual forma me contesto como yo le hable - pero, Hinata-sama no quiere hablar con usted.

-Dile que tengo que hablar con ella que todo fue un malentendido - ya sonaba mas suplicante no me importaba ya, mi orgullo se que es grande, pero, prefiero perder mi orgullo antes que a mi Hime mi luz en la oscuridad.

-Lo siento yo no se que habrá pasado entre ustedes no me quiso decir - dijo serio - solo me dijo que si venia le digiera que no lo quería ver, no quiere escucharlo por el momento y que se fuera que luego hablarán del asunto - dijo finalmente.

-Rayos - me estaba enojando-bien dile esto Hyuuga – ya resignado - que si no me quiere ver que no me vea pero no me iré - decidido mirando al Hyuuga que estaba en la puerta mirándonos fijamente - me quedaré en ese árbol - apuntando al árbol que estaba fuera de la mansión - y que no me iré hasta que me quiera ver y escuche - dándole la espalda al Hyuuga para caminar hacia el árbol que señalé hace unos minutos y que justamente estaba a la vista de la ventana de la Hyuuga que me robó el corazón, pero me detuve al escuchar una risa del Hyuuga en la puerta.

-Ja! – Burlón - ¿Tú? ¿El Uchiha más orgulloso de Toda la ciudad? - sarcástico.

-Si yo - volteándolo a ver – el más orgulloso Uchiha – nada mas pude ver su cara de impresión en su rostro – camine más hasta llegar a donde dije.

Llegue bajo el árbol y estuve recargado mirando la ventana donde estaba mi Hime. Sé que me miraba desde su ventana solo era cuestión de esperar y no me iba a mover hasta que me escuche. Solo vi cuando el Hyuuga cerró la puerta de la Mansión podría a ver entrado a la fuerza, pero, es mejor que ella acepte escucharme.

_End Flash back_

**Sentí Frio Pero Me Abrigaste**

**He Caído Y Tu Me Levantaste**

**Una Mujer Con Determinación (Aja)**

**A Mi Vida Le Dio Dirección**

Y heme aquí de nuevo mirando su ventana, ya había oscurecido y todavía no me iba la tormenta estaba mucho mas fuerte a cada hora ya eran creo que cerca de las 8:00 p.m. supongo yo. Pero no me iba a ir no la voy a perder por una estupidez como esa ya que ni estoy interesado en Sakura si lo estuviera no estaría aquí.

Veo como todas las luces de su casa fueron apagadas incluyendo la suya, a lo mejor y ya se harto de que este aquí, pero ahora solo estoy cansado, tengo tanto frío, empiezo a cerrar mis ojos pero antes de cerrarlos veo una sombra que se acerca con dos luceros a lo ato y siento que toca mi rostro con delicadeza.

-Sasuke-kun! ¡Vamos despierta! ¡POR FAVOR! – escucho la voz suplicando, esa voz tan suave y dulce – despierta – trato de abrir mis ojos y al abrirlos, no puedo creer la imagen quien es.

-Hinata – digo con dificultad ya que estaba cansado y tenía mucho frío.

-Aa yokatta – vi unas pequeñas gotas saliendo de sus hermosos ojos cayendo en mi rostro estaban cálidas las podía sentir en mi frío rostro – ¡no puede ser estas ardiendo! – Alarmada - vamos Sasuke-kun, levántate – me trataba de levantar con toda su fuerza ya que yo no trataba de levantarme estaba cansado y adolorido – ¿no quieres arreglar las cosas? ¿Las quieres dejar así como están? Por favor no quiero perderte – no se como pero eso fue lo que me dio fuerzas tenia la esperanza de que estuviéramos juntos.

Ella me sujetaba poniendo mi brazo alrededor de su cuello y yo como podía trataba de caminar para adentrarnos a la Mansión. Con dificultad entramos en ella, ya que me tenia sosteniendo y no tenia la libertad para abrir la puerta y cerrarla; al parecer todos estaban dormidos ella todavía me estaba sosteniendo en sus hombros, subiendo las escaleras de la Mansión llegamos a su habitación en donde solo esta su esencia en ese lugar, no sabia que tanto estaba sucediendo no sabia si era real o era un sueño, luego ella me sentó en una silla cercana y me dejo ahí se fue aprisa a no se que lugar de la habitación yo estaba semiconsciente de lo que pasaba, escucho el agua caer y de nuevo me levantan de esa silla y me cargan en aquella habitación donde se escuchaba el agua correr, me adentro al baño y me coloco en la tina donde caía agua caliente para que mi cuerpo recuperara su temperatura normal, ya que tenía mucha fiebre y mi cuerpo estaba congelado sentí que me estaban quitando mis zapatos, mi chaqueta, mis pantalones, la camisa abrí un poco mis ojos y sonreí de medio lado volviendo a cerrar mis ojos para que siguiera lo que estaba haciendo; y mas me dio risa ver ese sonrojo de vergüenza que le causaba al verme casi desnudo frente a sus ojos y que ella lo este haciendo con sus propias manos mas. Ahora que lo pienso nunca hemos hecho algo mas que besarnos si ha habido varias oportunidades pero, siempre llegaba en el momento preciso cuando ella se me iba a entregar; pero bueno eso no importa, lo que importa es lo que esta pasando en este momento.

Me empieza a tallar con delicadeza mi espalda, todavía no podía moverme sino ya la hubiera agarrado y metido conmigo en la tina; pero bueno me resigno y dejo que me consienta. Deja de tallarme, eso me molesto y deje escapar un gruñido, escucho como ríe silenciosamente parezco un niño pequeño caprichoso que se queja porque no le dan lo que quiere. Siento como pone mi brazo alrededor de su cuello y me saca de la tina, me sienta en el retrete obvio que cerrado y me empieza a secar el cuerpo pero cuando iba a bajar mas se detuvo yo quería saber que estaba pasando sabia que todavía estaba ahí pero no se porque se detuvo, ya tenia fuerzas para abrir mis ojos, abrí mis ojos y cuando los abrí me eche a reír muy despacio aunque quería echarme a carcajadas sabia que estaba en la casa de mi Hime y sabia que si nos veían de esta manera a ella le iría muy mal y yo no podría verla mas por pervertido o algo. Al parecer me escucho y me miro directo a los ojos con su característico sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Sasuke-kun – con voz aliviada – ya despertaste – se endereza, porque estaba inclinada para poderme secar bien mi cuerpo y empezó a secarme el cabello.

-No… ¿que no me querías ver? – sarcástico con una sonrisa de lado, ella detuvo el secado de mi cabello con la toalla.

-Toma – me dice dándome la toalla en mis manos – al parecer estas bien para decir eso así que por favor tállate ah…mmm… - su sonrojo fue notorio, busque que estaba mirando y fije mi vista hacia abajo; salió una pequeña carcajada, ella se puso mas roja que un tomate hasta creo que podrían competir – mientras yo iré a buscar algo de Neji-niisan para que te pongas, ya que tu ropa esta mojada y podrías resfriarte – me dejo en el baño para poderme secar al parecer ya podía moverme mejor mis manos y mis pies ya se movían no mucho pero si para terminar de secarme. Escucho como tocan la puerta ya sabia quien era, entonces, ¿por qué tocaba? Si ya me había visto casi desnudo, si casi desnudo porque solo me dejo mis bóxers aunque se pegaban a mí – Sasuke-kun aquí traigo tu muda de ropa – lo dijo casi audible pero lo escuche.

-Entra, no muerdo – al menos no ahorita ya que tengo que arreglar este asunto.

-Iie – se escuchaba su nerviosismo, supongo que no quiere ver mas allá de lo necesario ¡Ja! Me pregunto ¿qué tan inocente puede ser? – solo te dejaré la muda aquí así que por favor cuando salgas acuéstate en la cama ¿si? – solo escucho un leve ruido y luego nada, abro la puerta, veo la ropa en el suelo la recojo de ahí y me vuelvo adentro para colocármela veo unos bóxers también, los cojo y me los pongo ya que los míos estaban húmedos; me pongo la pijama que supongo es de ese Hyuuga sobre protector, bueno no lo culpo, hasta yo lo hago; porque cualquier hombre que se le quede mirando a mi Hime lo fulmino ya que es ¡mía! no me importa que suene posesivo pero ella es mía y de nadie mas. Terminando de ponerme la pijama salgo y como dijo mi Hime me siento en su cama, todo este lugar que se dice habitación tiene su esencia su olor a lavanda, escucho unos pasos afuera de la habitación, están moviendo la manija de la puerta, abren la puerta – ¿Sasuke-kun? ¿Eres tú? – salió un suspiro de alivio de mi boca.

-Si soy yo, ¿Quién mas? – mostrando una sonrisa a mi Hime que por cierto traía una charola en sus manos.

-Gomen, es que imagínate que no fueras tú, a parte las luces están apagadas no puedo distinguí bien – dijo esto ultimo como reproche – te traje sopa y un café como te gusta, la sopa lo hice hoy y quedo un poco, así que, te lo traje para que entre algo calientito a tu organismo porque todavía debe de estar congelado o al menos con frío – poniendo la charola frente a mí, pero, algo me inquieta, se supone que yo la lastime por la escena de hace algunas horas en la tarde; ¿Por qué me cuida? ¿No debería odiarme? ¿No debería castigarme por lo que hice? Aunque no fue mi culpa ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso es un ángel que no esta hecho para odiar? – Vamos come – me mira para que cogiera el cubierto para empezar a comer.

-¿Porque me ayudas? – se quedo estática ante lo que dije - ¿Por qué no me odias? – silencio solo eso había en la habitación.

-Porque no puedo – me sorprendí tanto y la mire ella tenia sus ojos fijos en el suelo – trate, te juro que trate pero, entre mas buscaba mas no podía –caían lágrimas de sus hermosos ojos luna- luego, vienes a buscarme yo sabia que iba a venir y le dije a Neji-niisan que y te dijera lo que te dijo – _"Lo siento yo no se que habrá pasado entre ustedes no me quiso decir - dijo serio - solo me dijo que si venía le digiera que no lo quería ver, no quiere escucharlo por el momento y que se fuera que luego hablarán del asunto - dijo finalmente"_.

-Si lo recuerdo – solo dije eso.

-Pero te quedaste, le dijiste a mi primo que te ibas a quedar en ese árbol que se devisa desde mi ventana –seguía llorando y con sus manos se secaba sus lágrimas que no dejaban de caer – me dije a mi misma "se va a enfadar, y se irá" o "no lo soportará, su orgullo es mas importante que yo" "se irá" "se irá" "se irá" – decía un poco mas fuerte soltando mas lagrimas pero todavía se guardaba su llanto en la oscuridad de la habitación – ahora la pregunta es ¿Por qué sacrificaste tanto? ¡Podrías haber muerto y perdido tu empresa! – ya por fin mirando mi rostro con sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar y todavía saliéndose una que otra lágrima de su perfecto rostro.

-Bien solo tengo una respuesta para todas esas preguntas – agarro su rostro con delicadeza me acerco a su rostro y beso esos labios que siempre me llaman, me intoxican son mi veneno esos labios carnosos y rosas me matan con solo darle una pequeña probada. Lo que me alegra es que ella me corresponde seguimos así por un rato, nada mas nos separamos por la falta de oxígeno – ¿te quedo claro? – veo un poco de confusión – tu eres la única para mí, mi orgullo si es mas fuerte que yo – veo que bajas la cabeza, agarro tu barbilla para que me veas a los ojos – pero, si de algo te he demostrado hoy es que nada me importa mas que tú – abre sus ojos y llora de nuevo.

**Gracias a ti hoy soy feliz**

**Cuando llegaste aprendí a vivir**

**y es que gracias a ti (gracias)**

**Hoy puedo ser feliz**

**Cuando llegaste aprendí a vivir**

-Pero, y… ¿Sakura? – tenia que mencionarla.

-Ya lo aclaré todo con ella, realmente te puso una trampa; ya que yo no recuerdo haberte citado en ese lugar – la miro.

-Bien, ella me había llamado para hablar conmigo – guardo silencio –pero cuando llegue mire esa escena… yo…

-Si lo sé – mire a otro lado – pensaste que te engañe.

-Iie – ahora si no entendí - yo sabia que no me podrías haberme engañado porque desde un principio habías dicho que hay acciones que no podrías explicar eso me lo decía cuando corría, pero no pude evitar sentirme así, traicionada, herida…

-Entiendo – sonrió ella sabe que no la engañaría porque siempre soy directo y no soy un cobarde para andar guardando todo. Sin que ella reaccionara yo ya estaba arriba de ella cerrándole las salida con mis dos brazos a cada lado – te voy a decir algo – le susurro al oído delicadamente – Gracias a ti hoy soy feliz – besando su hombro, te sorprendes – cuando llegaste aprendí a vivir – beso tu cuello escucho un leve gemido saliendo de tu boca al parecer te gusta – pero en sí que te quede claro que gracias a ti – levanto mi cabeza para mirarte a los ojos-perla que posees hoy soy feliz repito hoy soy feliz – aprisiono sus labios con los míos en un desenfrenante beso lleno de pasión y amor.

Ese día fue cuando ella se me entrego a mí por primera vez y fue mía, mía y solo mía de ahora y para siempre.

**(Princesa)**

**Una sonrisa (por favor)**

**Sacerdotisa,**

**Eres mi reina, mi todo**

**Mi princesa sumisa**

**Me plancha la camisa pa' que la acompañe a la misa**

**Siempre con una risa**

**Mami chula mi dulce brisa.**

**Y antes era malo**

**Hoy quiero ser bueno.**

**Consciente de que a veces yo me desenfreno**

**Cuando me toca y me habla me tranquilizo y me freno**

**Que no se hable más**

**Ella es la dueña de mi terreno**

_En el presente_

Si qué gran recuerdo.

-Rayos me puse a pensar mucho y no he escrito nada – agarro la pluma y el lápiz –bien…mmm…que pongo a ya se – empiezo a escribir:

_**Para: Mi Bella Esposa Uchiha Hinata.**_

"Mi dulce Hime, regálame una sonrisa de las que tu sabes darme para darme más felicidad cada día de la cual solo vivo y suspiro con solo verla.

Me iluminas mi sacerdotisa, mi reina incondicional al que protejo y obedezco.

En pocas palabras te diré que eres mi _**TODO.**_

Yo odio ir a la iglesia no se me aburre pero, tú siempre cada Domingo antes de levantarme y no sentirte al lado mío me alistas mi traje para ir allá a la misa siempre te pregunto ¿Por qué siempre hay que ir a la iglesia? Tú siempre me respondes con tu más dulce sonrisa llena de luz.

-Porque siempre hay que agradecer a Dios todo los que nos ha dado ¿si?

Con eso y ya me convenciste.

Antes de conocerte yo no me dejaba convencer tan fácil y más por una mujer y más ni siquiera iba a la iglesia. Era malo y si lo era inmensamente malo pero ahora que tú eres mía y yo soy tuyo me convierto en bueno solo por ti.

Si se que soy muy amm… como se dice una persona apasionada, pero, es que no lo puedo evitar con solo tocarme ya quiero que seas mía de nuevo, hacerte el amor. Igual soy una persona que celosa si celosa con solo que te hable un hombre aunque sea amistoso lo quiero matar, tu te das cuenta y con solo decir no pasa nada "Amor" me tranquiliza pero no deja que lo pueda fulminar con la mirada.

No diré más. Pero si hay algo que tengo que decir que la única que dueña de todo que sea mío eres tú Uchiha Hinata.

**Gracias a ti**

**Hoy soy feliz**

**Cuando llegaste**

**Aprendí a vivir**

**Y es que gracias a ti**

**Hoy puedo ser feliz**

**Cuando llegaste**

**Aprendí a vivir**

**(Cierra tus ojos y piensa algo)**

**Un homenaje**

**Mi mami tiene coraje**

**Cambió de mí lo salvaje**

**Ella tiene el brebaje**

**Que me pone mal (tú lo sabe')**

**Y empiezo a temblar**

**Y empiezo a viajar**

**Y no quiero aterrizar**

Te doy un homenaje ¿sabes porque? Porque tú mi Hime tienes coraje para seguir conmigo no importa que, yo era un chico antes de conocerte una persona que solo le importaba la empresa de su Familia y no me importaba jugar con las mujeres que siempre me acosaban, yo era, un salvaje deambulando no sabiendo que hacer con su vida ya que mi padre me odiaba, andaba peleando siempre en la escuela y mas con mi ahora mi mejor amigo/hermano Naruto Uzumaki que ahora le debo mas que nunca a ese dobe.

Si al dobe le debo mucho pero no es de a él a quien le doy homenaje sino a ti. Tu eres mi brebaje de vida que cuando no bebo de ti, no puedo seguir en pie no puedo soportar todas mis frustraciones de trabajo, mi estrés y mis enojos; si tu no estas no soy lo que soy no puedo estar sin ti tengo que beberte saber que siempre estas conmigo.

Cuando te enfermas me desespero, porque tú eres de enfermarte de gravedad, tiemblo del miedo de solo pensar que si te vas no sabré como vivir sin tí; se que suena exagerado pero es la verdad yo no puedo, ni podre vivir sin ti, empiezo a volar mi imaginación de solo pensarlo y sabes que no quiero aterrizar si faltas tú en este mundo pero, si no te vas aterrizare y te llevare a volar a un lugar donde ni siquiera podrás creerlo, un lugar donde solo estemos tu y yo, ¡Pero no muertos! ¡Vivitos iremos a ese lugar tan deseado para ambos eso te lo juro palabra de un Uchiha!

**Tremenda amante**

**Que tal sin ella agonizante**

**Lo que siente mi corazón**

**Por ella es gigante**

**Dame un shock al corazón**

**De pasión fulminante**

**Ven conmigo**

**Y de la cara no me quites el guante**

Si cuando lea esta carta ante toda la fiesta de nuestro aniversario que organizaron nuestros amigos estarás roja como un tomate ya que no estas acostumbrada a que tu esposo ósea Yo Uchiha Sasuke te lea algo como esto. Pero bueno, ni modo pero si hay algo por la cual hay mas que presumir es que eres la mas tremenda amante que jamás he tenido, cuando no lo hacemos agonizo quiero tener mas de ti de lo que ya tengo. Ahora si que estarás a punto de desmayarte pero, ¡Onegai por Kami! Espera a que yo termine y cuando termine desmáyate y sabes porque por que lo que escribí y estoy diciendo para ti es lo que siente mi corazón que en cualquier momento puede salirse ya que no deja de latir por ti ¡Amor!

Cada vez que vamos a nuestro lecho de amor (cama) muestras con tanta pasión lo que sientes por mi y eso me hace feliz, me fulminas con cada instante que pasamos juntos cada instante me enamoro mas de ti.

**Agradecido, y sí lo sé, que te he faltado el respeto**

**Gracias por todavía seguir aquí**

**Gracias por ser parte de mi vida**

**Sabes que eres muy especial**

**W Yandel Víctor el nazi Nezti el profesor Gómez**

**Princesa**

**Presta mucha atención**

Pero más que nada estoy agradecido contigo esposa mía, cuando empezamos a salir y también cuando nos casamos a veces te falte el respeto cuando tu no lo merecías y ni siquiera lo merecerás ya que eres una Mujer con una determinación que no conoce el "rendir" en su vocabulario.

Te doy Gracias por seguir aquí conmigo y siguiendo ser parte de mi vida, eres muy especial para mí no lo olvides yo daría la vida por ti si fuera necesario.

Cariño, presta atención a estas palabras que te estoy diciendo óyelo muy bien.

Nos pasamos a la fiesta, con todos los invitados mirando al Anfitrión en el salón donde se estaba llevando a cabo la fiesta. Nuestros amigos ahí: el dobe de Naruto con su esposa Shion y su pequeño hijo Minato inquieto e hiperactivo como su padre, Shikamaru con Temari que está a punto de dar a luz a dos pequeños, Neji el Hyuuga sobre protector con Ten Ten con una niña de 2 años y con un bebe ya en brazos de un año, Ino con Sai que todavía no tienen hijos pero van a adoptar uno al parecer, Chouji está a punto de casarse pero no está su prometida aquí, el cejas de azotador (Rock Lee) está con Sakura mi ex acosadora pero ahora tiene una pequeña niña de un año y medio, Jiraya con Tsunade, Kakashi con Anko muy rara combinación pero allá ellos, Kurenai la segunda madre de Hinata con su hijo Asuma ya teniendo unos 10 años con Asuma fumando un cigarrillo, Hanabi la hermanita de mi esposa con su Novio Konohamaru, Yamato e Iruka sensei con Shizune la asistente personal de Tsunade.

Escuchando las palabras que el Sr. Uchiha Sasuke esposo de la Sra. Uchiha Hinata le dedicaba.

Sra. Uchiha si escuchas esto es cursilería pero es lo que siento y solo me resta decir esto Gracias a ti hoy soy lo que soy una Persona muy feliz.

Solo me resta decir

"_**TE AMO HINATA-HIME"**_

**Sentí frío y tú me abrigaste**

**He caído y tú me levantaste (gracias)**

**Una mujer con determinación**

**a mi vida le dio dirección**

**Sentí frío y tú me abrigaste**

**He caído y tú me levantaste**

**Una mujer con determinación**

**A mi vida le dio dirección**

Al terminar de leer sentí unos brazos suaves alrededor de mi cuello era mi dulce Hime llorando en mi hombro y me decía "te amo" "te amo" Sasuke-kun. La separo un poco de mi tomo su barbilla y me acerco a sus labios embriagantes y los besos, escucho como las mujeres dicen ¡¡¡aaaaah!!! Como diciendo que bonita escena; y los hombres no seas goloso hombre, váyanse a la cama hay niños aquí.

Nos separamos tú estás sonrojada como un tomate como es de costumbre.

-¿Qué pasa no es la primera vez que te beso? – la tomo de su mejilla y ella solo se sonroja mas.

-Deberías decirle Hinata-chan – le dice el pelo de chicle mirando a los dos y con su niña en brazos.

-¿Qué cosa? – Eso ya me intrigo – que tienes que decirme – no puedo evitar sentir esta preocupación.

-Bueno que yo – nerviosismo – ¿cómo te gustaría llamar a tu hijo? – me dice finalmente mirando a mi rostro.

-Eso que tiene que con… - un momento – Hinata no me digas que… - sorprendido.

-Si, Sasuke-kun… tendremos un bebe – lo escupió felizmente con una sonrisa que jamás había visto en toda su vida.

_-"Gracias Hinata_ – la abrazo fuertemente – _por darme felicidad hoy"_ – no puedo creerlo seré papá ahora si estoy feliz y agradecido porque de ahora en adelante aprenderé mas a vivir con nuestro hijo o hija no importa lo que importa es que estaremos juntos, juntos.

**Gracias a ti**

**Hoy soy feliz**

**Cuando llegaste**

**Aprendí a vivir**

**Y es que gracias a ti**

**Hoy puedo ser feliz**

**Cuando llegaste**

**Aprendí a vivir.**

-Feliz Aniversario Sasuke-kun – todavía en mis brazos.

-Feliz Aniversario Hime.

Ahora si hoy soy Feliz.

"_**Gracias a ti"**_


End file.
